What If- Bionic Action Hero
by Glittercat33
Summary: Alternative ending to Bionic Action Hero. One-shot. Rated T for blood and death. Character death. Not what you would expect.


_Hi! I'm Glittercat33, and I'm back with a new story for everyone! This alternative ending to Bionic Action Hero isn't really what most of you would expect. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

There he is. My little brother, still and lifeless, lying on the table. No pulse, no breathing. He's dead. My Chasey.

"Why mourn your brother when you could join him?" Giselle laughs evilly.

She presses a button, and out steps a Android with Chase in his arms. Wait, Chase? What's going on? Why are there two Chases? Apparently Giselle didn't understand either.

"Wait, how is he still alive? Get rid of the other one and strap him down so I can end this!" Giselle ordered.

Bree and I tried to shut down the Androids before they could hurt Chase. But we were too late. I heard a loud snap, and when I looked, Chase's leg was twisted backwards. It looked really painful. Leo and Douglas ran in shooting down all the Androids while Bree and I took down Giselle. She was no match for my super strength, and I easily trapped her so Leo could hit her with his laser sphere. Once she was knocked out, I unlocked the restraints and grabbed Chase. Leo, Douglas, Bree, Chase and I ran out and got in the self-driving car. We drove to the hyper-loop and took the hyper-loop back to the island. We were back at the island in a matter of seconds. Leo left to cancel training, while Douglas, Bree and I took care of Chase. Douglas scans Chase's body to check for any issues, and luckily there's only one problem. Chase has a broken leg, and it has to mend on its own. I get out all the cast materials and help Bree make a cast. I watch Chase while she puts it on. I picked out a green cast for Chase, because that's his favorite color. As Bree puts it on, Chase's eyes slowly open and he wakes up.

"Chase!" I yell.

"Chase, what happened?" Bree questions.

"I-I-I don't-t k-know." Chase stuttered. "A-all I-I k-know is t-that my l-leg h-hurts."

"Well, that makes sense, since you broke it." I state. "I made you a green cast!"

"Th-that's g-great A-Adam, b-but h-how d-did I-I b-break it?" He asked.

"We don't know, that's why we asked you." I said.

"W-well, I-I d-don't k-know, t-that's w-why I a-asked y-you." Chase argued.

"Yeah, well, uh, we don't know, so we asked you. I said.

"STOP ARGUING!" Bree screamed.

Chase and I fall silent, nervous about what Bree had to say.

"Its time for bed. Adam, capsule, now. Chase, I'll set up a bed." Bree stated.

"What! That's not fair, I wanna sleep in a bed too!" I whine.

Bree shoots me a death glare and I run too my capsule. I guess it's time to go to sleep now. I'll see Chase first thing in the morning.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree helps me settle into the cot she made for me to sleep in, and hugs me and gives me a little goodnight kiss on the cheek. I feel myself falling into darkness.

* * *

I wake up when my super senses pick up a noise. My leg gets moved a little, and there's a gag tied around my mouth. Strong arms pick me up and place me in a van. I struggle against my restraints, but with my broken leg, it's useless. The mysterious stranger drives away with me in the van. I slide around in the back, and eventually, I hit my head hard and pass out.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a brightly lit room that looks kinda familiar. There are two people talking in the corner, and they turn around to look at me. Giselle and one of her Androids!

"Get him." Giselle ordered.

The Android walked towards me with his knife hand. He stands next to me and puts his big claw down on my neck, where my chip is. This is the end. Then Giselle gets an intruder alert.

"Wait until the other bionic freaks get here, then restrain them and let them watch their mission leader die right before their eyes!" Giselle ordered.

The Android continued sharpening his knife hand, while the other androids went to capture Adam and Bree. It seemed like forever while I was waiting for my siblings to see me on my deathbed. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. I was supposed to die on a mission, not on the set of a fake movie! The other androids bring in Adam and Bree. The Android with the knife brings it to my neck, and cuts into my flesh. I scream as loud as I can as a wet, sticky liquid floods the table and I fall into darkness.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

"Chasey!" I yell.

My little brother is lying on a table covered in his blood with a knife sticking out of his neck! I watch his screams diminish and his body fall limp. I can't take it anymore. I break out of the Android 's grip and run over to my Chasey! I feel his wrist, searching for any signs of life, but I don't find any. I put my head on Chase's still chest, still searching, but no luck. Chase is dead. They killed him! And this time, Chase isn't going to walk out of it alive. Giselle will pay for what she did to Chase. And this time, she's NOT getting away. Bree takes care of some of the Androids while I take down Giselle. First I use my super strength to throw her across the room. Next I throw a chair at her. Then I use my blast wave ability to knock her unconscious. Finally I throw her out the window. I watch her fall to make sure she dies for what she did. When I finish I break down into tears, trying to push away the pain. Bree soon joins me on the floor, sobbing. By the table there's a mixture of blood and tears, and I get some on my fingers and smear a little on my face. It's the only thing I have left from Chase now.

* * *

Still Adam's P.O.V.

3 weeks ago Chase died. Nobody will ever get over it, especially Bree and I. The funeral service was two days ago, and I didn't go. I've locked myself in one of the guest bedrooms and only come out for one meal a day. I learned something that day- you've got to put your past behind you. So that's what I'll do. I'll go back to training and teaching classes at the Bionic Academy. That what Chase would've wanted anyway. But I still get those terrible flashbacks of that horrific day.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V., 2 years later

Things around here haven't been normal since the... you know what happened. Everyone is still mourning the loss of my little brother. Nothing will ever be the same without my Chasey.

* * *

 _Alright, how was it? I would love to hear what you think! I told you it wasn't what you would expect! Well, anyway, have a wonderful day!_

 _Meow_


End file.
